Finally Together
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Tristan and Rory finally get together...


A/N: This story will be a oneshot/drabble and it's for the One Prompt, Many Fandoms thread on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gillmore Girls!

Prompt: Phrase – You don't know me

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Tristan cornered Rory at her locker. He had been trying to get her to talk to him all day but she kept ignoring him. So now he looked at her with a slight smirk on his face. "Why are you ignoring me, Mary? I have been trying to talk to you all day today. So would you go out with me on a date tonight?"

Rory rolled her eyes as she glared at the blonde haired boy. "Seeming as I ignored you all day, Tristan, I would have thought that you would've figured it out that I didn't want to talk to you. As for going out with you on a date the answer would have to be a no. Actually no the answer would have to be a hell no! Hell would have to freeze over before I ever went out on a date with you."

Tristan frowned. "Why? What did I do to make you feel like that?"

Rory ran a hand through her hair. "Do you really want to know why? Alright, then I will tell you, Tristan. You are nothing but a rich, cute playboy who doesn't think about anyone other than himself. Why would I want to go out on a date with you when you don't even know my correct name? Why would I want to go on a date with someone who has a new girl to shove his tongue down her throat every other day? You have no consideration for anyone's feelings. You don't care about who you hurt when you do things like that."

Tristan's eyes hardened as he hissed "You don't know me, Rory! You don't know why I do shit like that. I forgot Miss Rory Gilmore is perfect so she doesn't look past the masks that people wear. Miss Rory Gilmore knows everything and God knows that she can never be wrong in her thoughts or ideas. Let me tell you something, Gilmore. If you had bothered to even look or pay attention to something other than yourself than you would realize that those girls that you see me kissing all do it when they see you for the simple fact that they have been trying to help me get your attention. If you would look further than what you do you would realize that all those girl's have boyfriends who are good friends of me and let me do that. Are you truly that blind and stupid, Mary? I know that your damn name is Rory but, I like giving you a nickname. Have you noticed that since I call you Mary that other boys have left you alone?"

Rory's eyes widened in shock. "You're lying, DuGrey."

Tristan gave a bitter laugh. "Think what you like, Gilmore, but, one thing I don't do is lie. You can ask any of the girl's that you have caught me kissing and they will tell you the same damn thing. You know what forget me asking you out. I'm tired of trying to be something that I'm not. I'm tired of feeling like I have to be someone I'm not just to get you to look at me. When you decide to look past the masks that people including me wear maybe I'll still be around to talk to you but, for now I'm completely done. Grow up, Rory Gilmore, because if you don't life is going to pass you by."

He walked away and ignored her calling his name. Right now he needed to calm down and he knew that he wouldn't be able to do that if he was near her. He could only hope that his words got through to her. Now it was time for him to be the real him and not who he has been lately just to get Rory's attention. He was finished with that part of his life. He would show her that she didn't know him at all. His only hope was that she would realize that before long because he loved her and wanted nothing more than to be able to tell her that and have her believe him.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Rory watched Tristan walk away from her with tears in her eyes. She had tried calling after him but he had ignored her. She took in a deep breath and let it out several times. She saw people looking at her with anger on their faces but ignored them in favor of trying to quickly go over everything that Tristan had done since she started Chilton. Once she finished that she realized that everything he had told her was the truth and she could now see that.

She threw the rest of her things in her locker, slammed it shut, and then took off running down the hall. She had to find Tristan and make him see that she believed him. She was tired of pushing him away and she was tired of lying to herself. She knew that she loved him but she was scared. She would do exactly what he had told her to and grow up. It took her five minutes but she finally found him getting ready to get in his car. She took off across the parking lot and slammed into him which caused his car door to shut.

She put both of her hands on the back of his head and pushed it down towards her while she stood on her tip toes and crashed her lips onto his She kissed him with everything that she felt. She pushed all her love into the kiss and hoped that he understood what she was doing and saying with the kiss. When she broke the kiss so that they both could breathe she looked at him with all the love that she felt and saw it reflected back at her in his eyes. She knew and understood then that Tristan DuGrey loved her just like she loved him. "I'm so sorry, Tristan. I love you, Tristan DuGrey, and that very thought and feeling scares the hell out of me. I was always hard on you because I thought that it would push you away and I wouldn't have to deal with my feelings for you. Loving you as much as I do scares the crap out of me for the simple reason that I know I'm not the kind of girl that you need. Your family will not approve of you being with me and I don't want to be the cause of a rift between you and your family."

Tristan groaned as he rolled his eyes and pulled Rory further into him with his arms wrapped around her waist. "Rory, my parents and my grandparents all know how I feel about you. My parents and grandparents are all for our relationship. I have loved you, Mary, since I first saw you. I'm sorry if me calling you Mary gets on your nerves but it was my way of letting the other boys know that you are off limits. You are mine, Rory, just like I'm yours. I love you, Rory Gilmore, and I won't let someone hurt you. Now that we have this settled will you please go to dinner with me tonight? My parents and grandparents would like to meet you."

Rory blushed but nodded. "I'll go. I have to catch my bus to get home but you can pick me up at six if that's alright."

Tristan smiled a real smile as he bent his head and kissed Rory. When he broke the kiss he smiled again. "I will be there to pick you up at six. I would offer to take you home but I have to be at my grandparents house here soon. I love you, Rory."

Rory smiled and kissed Tristan on the cheek. "I love you, Tristan. I will see you in a couple hours."

Tristan nodded and watched as Rory walked to the bus stop where the bus was just pulling up. He watched as she got on it and sat down before he finally got in his car. He couldn't be any happier than he was at that moment. He finally had the girl he loved and he wasn't ever going to let her go. He was glad that it didn't take her long to see the truth of what he had said. If it had taken longer than what it did he wasn't sure if he would have made it for the simple reason that she was his heart and soul. He didn't want to live a life where she wasn't in it. Yes, he finally had the girl he had loved for what felt like forever and he wasn't going to let her get away from him.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* I loved writing this one... LOL... Hope you all enjoyed it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
